


Pale Blue (M!DB/Vilkas)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months isn't enough time to prepare the worrisome Vilkas for his first child, let alone the eight he was given. Despite his fears, being surrounded by his husband and family gives Vilkas the strength to endure one of the most extraordinary days of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Blue (M!DB/Vilkas)

**Author's Note:**

> For anon who wanted to see Vilkas hold his newborn <3

Vilkas was a natural worrier, he always was and always will be, it wasn’t any surprise to Chac that these past 8 months have been utter chaos for the Nord he married. Every day Chac was bombarded with his questions, with his doubts..and with every passing worry, Chac softened him, and ensured everything’d be alright. This was Vilkas’ first baby after all, but Chac knew this song and dance all too well. As the months flew by and her stomach grew bigger and bigger, so did the everlasting pout on Vilkas’ face. So precious, Chac thought. Only a good father would worry this much, and Vilkas was a damn good father.

The woman who carried his child was more than happy to do so, she was a longtime friend of Vilkas’, and after he’d saved her life and family more than enough times to count, she knew in her heart bearing his child would be fair payment, for she had no gold to spare. She was a strong and lovely woman, dark hair and pale eyes, several healthy children of her own. Chac ensured his husband she would be alright for the 9 months, and that she would love the child long after it no longer needed to be nursed. 

But that didn’t stop Vilkas from worrying, all day and every day. Eight months have gone by, and he showered the gestating mother with food and gifts, hoping that his love for the baby would somehow make everything alright. He wanted to be the best father in the world, no matter how many times Alesan told him he was. 

Today was no different. Chac and Vilkas spent this sunny afternoon with each other, with their family in Jorrvaskr. They ate in companionable silence in the courtyard, watching Farkas train his nephew with wooden poles. Vilkas felt a bit hot under his armor, tugging at the leather around his throat “Damn it’s hot today. Not even summer yet.” 

"Why do you think I never have a shirt on?" Chac jokes, seeing Vilkas’ testy glance

"I thought it was to impress all the new whelp lads."

"Well, that’s always going to happen. Take your shirt off once and a while and you’ll be turning heads, too."

"Hmph." Vilkas smirked and took a sip of head off his ale. He watched his son carefully, seeing how much he’s improved his footwork. The boy definitely had promise, he was so proud of Alesan. They shared another bout of silence before like a hawk in the air, the sound of a yelping woman was heard coming from the doors of Jorrvaskr.

"Vilkas! My Thane!" They both turned in surprise, seeing that it was Danica, priestess of Kynareth and skilled midwife. Chac already knew the second she showed up that the time had arrived- his heart thumped with excitement, and worry- gods, the baby was early!

"Benka is in labor, you need to come home right away!" 

Vilkas’ heart damn near stopped, his mouth hanging open. “But she’s not due for another month!” he cries, almost sounding angry- gods this isn’t supposed to happen. The baby wasn’t ready..HE wasn’t ready! Both parents lept to their feet, Alesan dropping his weapon and running to their sides.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Do I get a little brother?!" He yelps, youthful voice cracking and unknowing of the  _science_  of it all. 

"The baby isn’t here yet. It’s on it’s way!" Chac joyfully grabbed his sons hands and ensured him they’d know soon enough. Vilkas didn’t look happy at all- sweat already beaded up at his temples as he hurriedly rushed his family across town to their home. On his way, he silently remembered every single thing that could possibly go wrong, the worries that kept him up for months on end.

What if he’s born ill? What if he’s too tiny? What if he’s not smart…like his brother? What if he’s not the father he promised he’d be? Gods, what if the baby’s mother died in childbirth? From the moment Danica ran to them, he utterly thought he was going to drop dead. 

When they ran to their house, the door was already open. On the floor was a thick pile of blankets and pillows, their surrogate mother curled on her side. Vilkas was in absolute shock, dropping to his knees at her side, seeing the pain wracking her features. She merely smiled to him, and pointed a finger to the large splash of liquid on the floor, where she broke water. 

"The baby’s early, this can’t be good." Vilkas whispered, reaching out and touching her belly like he’d done so many times before. Clearly panicking, he looked up to the midwife and cried out "Does this always happen?! What if the baby’s too small!" 

Chac decided now was the time to kneel beside the father-to-be, wrapping an arm around his armored shoulders. “Everything will be alright, The baby will be born soon, and he or she is going to look  _just_  like you. Flawless and strong.” 

He always trusted Chac, but what if he’s wrong? The sound of Benka groaning in pain woke him, and he angrily called for a rag with cold water, wanting to ease her stress- do anything to make this all better. His life was changing right before his eyes, and Chac could only laugh at how aggressive Vilkas sounded. The nord has never witnessed childbirth before, but for Chac this was something he had seen many times before in his long life. But this was special..this was  _their_  child. Once that fact started to sink in, the elf couldn’t help but grow anxious as well. 

Vilkas knelt beside his child’s mother for the longest time, watching as her time grew closer. It had gotten to the point that the poor Nord was as stressed, if not under more stress than the woman herself. Vilkas began to tremble and sweat, the caring midwife and his husband advising him to sit down and let the mother breathe. 

Vilkas sat back, Alesan nervously at his side awaiting the birth of his little sibling. Chac paced back and forth, choosing to silently vent his anxiety and show a stoic face to ease his husband’s mind. But as the contractions increased and the mother showed greater pain, neither man could hold back their shakes. Chac sat beside his husband and took his hand, feeling how cold and wet it was. 

"You’ll be a good father. Let Alesan tell you..go ahead, Alesan, tell him how great he is."

Chac didn’t stay to listen, because it looked like Vilkas was suddenly inches from barfing. He hurriedly made his way to the yard and got him a bucket, letting the Nord hold it between his knees and lean over, so sickened by his nerves. Alesan’s kind words seemed to relax him bit by bit, and the need to vomit vanished. 

Another hour went by. Vilkas had no idea labor could last so long, but suddenly as Danica exclaimed that the baby was coming, he didn’t want the labor to end. This was it.. everything he’d been panicking for, for months now. Alesan suddenly couldn’t find the stomach to watch, and the young awkward boy ran outside to meet Farkas who too awaited his coming family. 

The expecting husbands knelt on both sides of the woman, and the loud, excruciating process of giving birth was a lot less beautiful than it sounded in books. Vilkas refused to look at the baby until Danica promised he or she was fully birthed, but Chac knelt over and was too curious not to watch. 

Agonizing moments went by. Vilkas controlled his breathing, let Benka hold his hand in a vice grip until it turned purple. Danica exclaimed that the infant was almost born, Vilkas’ eyes darting from the midwife’s to Chac’s, seeing their stern looks. Why where they not smiling? Vilkas thought he was going to panic, until with a weak little noise, he heard the baby’s first cry. The sound was beautiful.

Chac looked up to him from between the mother’s legs and have him a smile that too, was beautiful. “Vilkas, we have a daughter. A little girl.” 

"And what a little girl she is," Danica started, but the new father was too shocked to fully process her words. A girl. A daughter. This..changes everything. "She’s very small, You’ll need to keep her warm and dry." 

Benke smiled peacefully, catching her breath, and Vilkas dared to lay eyes upon his child for the first time. She looked nothing like he’d expected- covered in fluid, scrunched up and red. Almost alien like- but as Chac was given the honor of cleaning off the newborn, Vilkas realizes there is no baby more beautiful than his. 

But he was so afraid to hold her. She could fit in his two cupped hands… the cord was cut, and the little baby yelped with that tiny voice of hers. The sound scared him stiff, he wasn’t going to deny that. The midwife wrapped the infant in soft cloth, and handed it to the mother first, who wanted to see the child for her own eyes. 

Benke hushed the infant, running her thumb across the little red cheek. She would have to stay in her arms, and like clockwork the little baby stopped her cries. “Come look at your baby girl, Vilkas.” She cooed, and invited her married friends to lay at her side, all three staring at the little bundle with amazement. 

The three parents kept their voices hushed, afraid to startle the resting child. Time went by, and Vilkas’ heart slowly softened, fear of a traumatic birth vanishing. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep this a secret, or to shout it to the world that his daughter was born, that he’s the luckiest man on Nirn. 

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked, and although Chac wanted nothing more than to cuddle his newborn daughter, he knew Vilkas deserved that right. 

"I do." 

"You’ll have to take off that armor, first." 

Vilkas stripped in the room until he was bare-chested, going to pull a chair up to her bedside. He was scared he’d drop her, as all fathers fear, but as Benka raised the little one up and placed her in his hands, he couldn’t imagine ever letting go. He got comfortable in his seat, and was finally able to meet his baby girl for the first time. He placed a gentle kiss to her head, smiling down to see the little tuft of ebony black hair on her head, her scrunched face and button nose. 

"Hello, little one." He whispered, Chac going to his side and in turn kissing Vilkas’ cheek, giving him time. "I’m your father." Chac didn’t think he’d see anything as adorable as this again in his life, he cherished every waking second of it. Vilkas didn’t tear his eyes away from her face for long moments, and it wasn’t until the baby opened her eyes did he begin to weep- they where icy blue, the spitting image of his own. 

"Look at her, she’s opening her eyes. Do you see me? Look at your papa." Vilkas looked up to Chac and sniffled, eyes overflowing. Chac didn’t even bother to hide his own, choking on his words as he hugged Vilkas’ shoulders "She looks just like you."

"Are we sticking with the name we chose?" Chac asked, and Vilkas was so wrapped up in the moment he forgot to even name his baby. Yes, they’d already picked a girl name.. one not to far from Vilkas’ own.

"Pjerlas." 

"How pretty," Benka agrees, knowing that although she will only be in this child’s daily life until she is weaned, she will always love this little girl. 

Chac stood and went to the door, seeing Farkas and his son waiting outside. “Come and meet your new baby sister, Alesan.” 

"It’s a girl?!" Alesan yelped, happy regardless and still eager to teach her all the gross things he would have taught a baby brother. Farkas looked pleased, he was a true family man and when they both met the infant, all of their anxiety melted away. 

"Can I hold her? Can I?"

"Not yet, don’t spoil it for your Da." Chac jokes, rubbing his son’s back. Farkas smiled as he saw Vilkas’ bloodshot eyes- he wasn’t going to lie, he cried like a baby too when his twin sons where born. It made him so happy to see Vilkas express himself this way. 

From then until the night, the family stayed together in their home. Vilkas never let his daughter out of his sight, experienced his FIRST diaper change, and sat by Benka’s side as she breastfed the baby until Pjerlas fell asleep. 

When it was time for bed, Chac and Vilkas knew they wouldn’t be able to sleep without the baby by their side. The mother in the next room and the baby swaddled tight, the husbands placed their newborn at the center of their bed, the elf on one side and the Nord on the other. Together they watched their Pjerlas sleep, Chac stroking Vilkas’ arm.

"I’m proud of you. You really held it together back there."

"Be quiet. I was a mess." 

"Okay, maybe you where, but look, our baby is perfect and tomorrow starts a new life for all of us."

"You’re scaring me again." Vilkas grumbled, exhausted after such a terrifying day. He didn’t want to sleep lest he miss anything, but sleep claimed him nonetheless, Chac keeping silent vigil over his two precious Nords deep into the night. 


End file.
